meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
House of Masks 006d
11:07:09 PM Arwen: So Arwen went a bathroom...didn't actually throw up...but sat in the hallway in case she did get sick (vodka, drinking and all that). 11:07:37 PM Josie: Ulisse wanders out and sits across the hallway from her eventually. 11:07:51 PM Arwen: (( ah of course )) 11:07:57 PM Arwen: "Can I help you?" 11:08:47 PM Josie: Ulisse: No, but I might be able to help you. Catch. 11:09:07 PM Josie: He tosses something small and metallic at Arwen. 11:09:19 PM Arwen: Arwen catches(?) 11:09:25 PM Arwen: ((any checks I need to do?)) 11:09:30 PM Josie: Nope. 11:09:34 PM Arwen: "What is it?" 11:09:43 PM Josie: It's a silver ring, with several pieces woven together. 11:10:05 PM Josie: Ulisse: It should help with the dream issue. I think. I'm not entirely certain, I was hoping you'd test it out for me before I have some more of them made. 11:10:38 PM Arwen: Arwen nods slowly. 11:10:48 PM Arwen: "This won't kill me will it?" 11:11:49 PM Josie: Ulisse: No, of course not. 11:11:57 PM Arwen: Arwen nods again. 11:12:01 PM Arwen: "Thanks." 11:13:29 PM Arwen: "That seance was pointless. Everyone just expects the spirits to stop the nightmares and stop trying to scare us. It'll never work. They've got nothing to lose. We do." 11:14:27 PM Josie: Ulisse: ... quite possible. 11:14:39 PM Josie: Ulisse: It's dangerous, I think. 11:15:26 PM Arwen: "If the restraints don't hold up, very dangerous. Bellamy...when she was possessed...tried to tackle me and claw at Caspar. Very thankful for the restraints." 11:16:33 PM Josie: Ulisse: Hm. I wonder if they're magically-enhanced. 11:16:39 PM Josie: Ulisse: I might be able to find something better. 11:16:49 PM Arwen: Arwen rolls her eyes. 11:16:58 PM Arwen: "You can always find something better." 11:17:10 PM Arwen: "The restraints work fine, so why bother getting new ones?" 11:17:29 PM Josie: Ulisse: Well. What *do* you need help with, then, besides the dreams? 11:18:03 PM Arwen: "I...I don't know....everything?" 11:19:03 PM Arwen: "Nothing is making any sense...I'm not sure if it's my lack of a decent night's sleep or the house or the people or just me...I'm just...very confused and unsure lately." 11:19:23 PM Josie: Ulisse: Confused about what? 11:19:59 PM Arwen: "Everything? Life was a lot simpler before. I may not have liked it, but I knew my place in the world." 11:20:42 PM Josie: Ulisse: You have a better place now. 11:21:26 PM Arwen: "Right...nightmares and mirrors that just make me want to cry all the time and a house trying to kill me? Much better place." 11:21:53 PM Josie: Ulisse: But you're not doing what you were doing. 11:22:17 PM Arwen: "I suppose. I'm sure making better money here." 11:23:11 PM Josie: Ulisse: ... did you like what you were doing before? 11:24:24 PM | Edited 11:24:53 PM Arwen: "Nobody in that business likes it. But I needed the money. I was...whoever they wanted me to be. Never got to just...be me." 11:25:01 PM Arwen: "I hated it." 11:25:40 PM Josie: Ulisse: You could work for me. 11:25:47 PM Arwen: "...excuse me?" 11:26:23 PM Josie: Ulisse: I always need agents. People to help me organize, communicate, investigate. 11:26:43 PM Arwen: "...right. And you think I'd be good for that?" 11:27:15 PM Josie: Ulisse: Yes. 11:27:51 PM Arwen: "Well...I'm in. I've got nothing to lose. What exactly would I be doing?" 11:28:45 PM Josie: Ulisse: At this point, exactly what you are doing. I don't know what my aunt intends by this project of hers, but I want to keep an eye on it. 11:29:40 PM Arwen: "We're...exploring the house. We're supposed to be getting rid of the evil spirits. That's all I really know." 11:30:47 PM Josie: Ulisse: I know, but I want an eye kept on it. There's been some very unsavory people in my family and I am not the worst of them. 11:31:21 PM Arwen: "...unsavory people?..." 11:31:46 PM Josie: Ulisse: Killers, rapists, traitors, pirates. All sorts. 11:32:07 PM | Edited 11:32:54 PM Arwen: "They wouldn't happen to...I don't know...be haunting the house, would they?" 11:32:48 PM Josie: Ulisse: It's quite likely that they are. 11:33:15 PM Arwen: "This is not pleasant news." 11:33:40 PM Josie: Ulisse: No, it's not, but if it were sweet little children haunting the house I suspect the manifestations would be rather different. 11:35:29 PM Arwen: "When Bellamy was possessed...one of the spirits possessing her mentioned a "her"..."you'll never find her" were the exact words. Do you know what 'her' they would be referencing?" 11:36:00 PM Josie: Ulisse frowns. "... no, I don't. I might be able to do some research on the subject, however." 11:36:40 PM Arwen: "There was also a 'them' included...but it felt like the 'her' was more important. I don't know...maybe they're protecting someone?" 11:37:19 PM Josie: Ulisse: Maybe they have a leader. ... disturbing, in either case. 11:37:36 PM Arwen: "Agreed." 11:38:21 PM Josie: Ulisse: I'll see what I can find out. 11:38:58 PM Arwen: "Thank you. In the meantime, as your agent, what would you like me to do?" 11:40:17 PM Josie: Ulisse: Watch and listen. I think I'll have to tell the others but if you *do* find any convenient blackmailable tidbits let me know. Or relatives that can be threatened. I hope it won't come to that but if it must, it must. 11:41:44 PM Arwen: "I understand. I'll do my best, boss." 11:42:37 PM Josie: Ulisse: ... you are quite attractive, you know. Don't think I haven't noticed. 11:42:53 PM Arwen: Arwen smirks. 11:43:14 PM Arwen: "Thank you. You're quite attractive yourself, but I doubt that's news to you." 11:44:16 PM Arwen: Arwen blushes. 11:44:51 PM Josie: Ulisse shrugs. "It can be helpful. But with enough money one can look however one wants." 11:45:23 PM Arwen: "Some people like the way they look...for the good and the bad parts." 11:45:55 PM Arwen: "And not everyone can be gifted with a wealthy family." 11:46:27 PM Josie: Ulisse: Some people are just lucky. 11:46:38 PM Josie: He stands up, stretching a bit. "Tell me if that ring works." 11:46:51 PM Arwen: Arwen stands up. 11:46:57 PM Arwen: "I will. Hopefully it does." 11:47:18 PM Josie: He nods, and bows, and starts heading down the hallway in the general direction of the exit. 11:47:48 PM Arwen: (( I guess she should go check if the ring works? )) 11:48:38 PM Josie: The only way to do that is to go to sleep! 11:49:00 PM Arwen: Arwen goes to her room and (tries to) sleep Category:House of Masks Category:Logs